The Conspiracy against Umbridge
by Gleowien
Summary: Set during OoTP. Umbridge is High- Inquisitor. The students are collaborating against her. Snape is getting second feelings about her. Will he help them to get rid of her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Conspiracy against Umbridge, Chapter 1**

"Off you go, and don't forget to hand in your essay next time, if you won't I will have you preparing flobberworms for a whole week, including Saturday during Quidditch," said Snape.

He looked at the students, knowing that this would help to get everyone hand in their essay on time. Saturday would be the final Quidditch match and every student would like to watch, even if they had to spend hours in the library to finish their essays in time.

Snape smiled to himself, knowing that some of them would come up with lazy excuses since he expected at least 60 inches of parchment. Of course that Granger girl would hand in more, it would be better than any of the other students could write together. And of course that Weasley Boy would copy half of it and let Hermione write the other half.

Next to the Weasley boy was Potter. He looked worried, Snape smiled to himself. "Just as arrogant as his father, he probably thinks that he has a way to avoid detention since he is the seeker for the upcoming match,'' Snape said to himself. "Unfortunately that isn't going to happen". The Potter boy looked up, meeting Snape's eyes. Snape looked away; he did not want to meet Lily's eyes. Instead he looked at the rest of Harry's face he could only see his arrogant father, James, in it. Potter got up, as did the rest of the class, not being aware that Snape was still looking at him. The students were leaving the classroom, which became empty once again.

Snape sighed; he would have to go to the Great Hall for dinner. He rather had dinner downstairs, in his office in the dungeons. He didn't like his fellow colleagues very much and he knew for sure that they didn't like him either. Especially Minerva McGonagall disliked him and was often wondering why Dumbledore hired him, after the truth came out about him being a Deatheater. He sighed again, wondering also why Dumbledore trusted him. He _did_ give valuable information to Dumbledore regarding Voldemort, but the things he did would never make up to it.

Raising from his chair and walking slowly to the door he was thinking about the rest of the students. He still had to correct some essays from some 7th years, the ones he already corrected were quite good, at least he didn't had to worry about them, which was a relief. In the meantime he did have to worry about his 5th years, the ones he just had in class. There were some that were really good at potions, such as Granger, Dean Tomas and Lavender Brown. But Longbottom, he was barely able to distinguish first year ingredients. How could he possibly get his OWLs?

Thinking about his students he made his way to the Great Hall. He didn't want to be there, but he had to discuss something with Dolores Umbridge. Apparently she was already out of Veritaserum. It would cost him a few weeks before he would have another cauldron for her.

He entered the Great Hall, looking at the teachers table. Most of the teachers were having dinner, except for Umbridge. Her eyes were scanning the students like an eagle, looking for inappropriate behaviour. She looked irritated; apparently no one dared to misbehave.

Snape walked towards her. Umbridge noticed him. "Ah, Snape, there you are! I was wondering if you could give me some new Veritaserum", she said. "I gave you a full cauldron last week, it would take me some time before I can give you another one", responded Snape.

Her eyes narrowed. "You aren't collaborating against me I hope?", she asked in her annoying sweet voice.

"Of course not, I am merely giving you an honest answer" said Snape.

"That's right", she said. "If I ever find out you're lying to me I _will_ make sure you lose your position as a teacher".

After this she walked towards the Entrance Hall and Snape was watching her full of disrespect. "I hope the students will do something fast, if not I might have to help them".


	2. Chapter 2

**The Conspiracy against Umbridge, Chapter 2**

The next morning there was some chaos in the castle. Snape made his way to the second floor.

Apparently the Weasley twins had smuggled some pixies into the castle. There seemed to be a lot of tumult since the pixies attacked almost everything that had 2 or more legs; his happened to be a few students and Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. The students were quite able to defend themselves, but Filch, barely able to produce magic and could only use his sweeper.

Snape couldn't help smiling, even though he was the person who could get along with Filch.

Since Umbridge was High-Inquisitor Filch seemed to be the happiest person in the castle, only excluding Umbridge herself. There were some old punishments which were restored. Instead of just writing lines or polishing the silver, they were sent on errands in the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't that dangerous, but you did get a lot of scratches and palpitations. And of course there still was the writing lines part, but this became quite painful since you had to write these with your own blood.

Snape, who usually liked long, severe and boring punishments, didn't feel so good about the new ones. Yes, he did give the most boring jobs; sorting ingredients, scraping dirt of the tables and preparing flobberworms, but he never gave them any kind of punishments which could or would hurt the students.

He felt he should do something about it; help the students is some sort of way. He had to stay undetected though, because if Umbridge found out about him, he would be fired, as she already said yesterday.

The Weasley twins were quite mischievous, he thought. The only problem was that everybody knew that they were the cause of most of the mischief. That couldn't happen to him. I should talk to someone, he thought.

He had to know how Minerva felt about Umbridge. Minerva always had an opinion about everyone, but wisely as she was, she never actually insulted someone. Snape thought that the recent events would change that.

He made his way to her office and knocked. "Enter", heard Snape.

Snape thought Minerva was a strange woman as he entered the room. She was a stern professor, but also just. She would always judge a situation in a rational way and would never get emotionally involved.

"Ah, Severus, just the person I wanted to talk to. I was wondering whether I might have a word with you about Dolores Umbridge".

"That's the exact reason why I came to see you. I don't know whether you hear Minerva, but the penalties our students are receiving are extraordinary, in a bad way that is".

"I do agree with you, Severus, but our High-Inquisitor played her part very well. She is supported by the minister himself. I don't know if she threatened to fire you as well, but we are more valuable while we're here, especially since Albus is on the run. I am sure that Dolores will do everything she can in order to get rid of us. And I am not going to let her".

Snape was slightly astonished. Minerva always made her opinion quite clear; it just wasn't like her to rebel. Minerva would always stick to the rules, righteous as she was. But these regulations had changed in the past few months, in such a way that even Minerva couldn't just sit and watch. It would be a first that Minerva actually stood up against someone.

Apparently Snape misjudged her. This was a good thing though, this time.

"Well, that will make this conversation slightly easier, since this exactly was the reason I came to see you'", Snape replied. "I suggest we, how shall I put this, support our students in their actions against the High-Inquisitor?"

"My thoughts exactly" Minerva said. "Let's get cracking".


End file.
